This invention relates generally to infrared (IR) detector arrays and particularly to such an array having a high density and which is stacked with and bonded to a complementing silicon microcircuit chip which is provided with window areas to permit the transmission of infrared energy to the underlying array.
Infrared detector arrays find wide application in the aerial use of scanning devices such as forward looking infrared (FLIR) apparatus. Coupled with an appropriate optical system ahead of the array and mounted in an aircraft, the IR array is caused to scan an area underneath and ahead of the aircraft in such a manner as to detect infrared radiation emanating from an area of interest and to form a composite infrared radiation sensitive image of the area being scanned. Because of the relatively high amount of interconnect wiring and signal processing needed to extract information from IR detector elements within the array, IR arrays have been constrained, for example, to a linear, single dimensional form with spacing to the side of the linear arrays being largely utilized for interconnect wiring and associated circuitry. Attempts to parallel such linear arrays with other arrays of similar configuration present relatively large gaps between the paralleled arrays because of the aforementioned interconnect wiring and associated circuitry. Because of the relatively large gaps between the paralleled line arrays, the image of the target being scanned exhibits either a relatively low degree of sensitivity and resolution or dead spots associated with the spacings in the arrays.